Izuna
Summary Izuna is the titular character and protagonist of the video game Izuna: Legend of the Unemployed Ninja and its sequel. She’s a young kunoichi who still believes in the values of ninjas despite their diminished impact as time went on. Found and raised by Gen-An in a ninja clan, she learned and developed many skills and techniques with her natural talent and became good friends with fellow kunoichi Shino. Izuna is selfish, stubborn, greedy, lazy and rarely pays heed to warnings and advice, but is also friendly, cheerful, compassionate, encouraging of others and has natural charisma. Since Shino, Gen-An, Mitsumoto and she got kicked from their jobs at Mugen Castle, they’ve been looking for a place for Gen-An to rest. She also possesses a special power that makes her a portable shrine, capable of letting gods travel away from their stationary place as long as they are close to her. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C, Higher with weapons and some offensive talismans. Some weapons and talismans ignore durability Name: Izuna Origin: Izuna: Legend of the Unemployed Ninja Gender: Female Age: 16 Classification: Human, Ninja, Portable Shrine Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon mastery in swords, claws, armor and boots, Proficiency in shuriken, kunai, caltrops and bombs, Martial Arts and Proficiency in Hand-to-Hand combat, Enhanced Senses, Energy Projection, Social Influencing, Explosion Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Very resistant to curses (Izuna was the only person unaffected by the curses of the Kamiari Gods) and BFR (unaffected by Yami-Uchi), 4th Wall Awareness, Fictional world acknowledgment, Can harm intangible and divine beings |-|With Weapons=Damage Boost (on divine beings/gods, water-attribute enemies, ghosts, spirits, and based on her physical state (whether she's damaged/tired or not)), Very resistant to (status effects, Mind Control, Fear Manipulation, Corruption, curses, fire, water, electricity, Power Nullification and sword attacks) from various weapons, Sleep Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (sleep), Corruption, Durability Negation, Statistics Amplification, Probability Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Exorcism, Fire Manipulation, Healing, Flight, Power Nullification (againt projectiles of any sort), Life Drain, Resurrection |-|With Talismans=Fire Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (paralysis, confusion, anchoring, binding, sleep, blindness), Statistics Reduction, Resuscitation, Item Repairing, BFR, Teleportation, Sleep Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Damage Boost (critical hit guarantee), Statistics Amplification, Sealing, Invisibility, Healing |-|With Orbs & Pills=Statistics Amplification, Healing, Sleep Manipulation, Weight Manipulation, Flight, Poison Manipulation, Body Control, Status Effect Inducement (confusion, blindness, poison), Corruption, Teleportation Attack Potency: At least Town level (Scales to Abyss' feat of generating an earthquake felt across the entire region), Higher with weapons and some offensive talismans, (Even with a weak weapon, Izuna's offensive and defensive capacities are far higher than without one (at the very least x2, even stronger with more powerful weapons); Some talismans unleash elements or energy capable of one-shotting even the strongest monsters). Some weapons and talismans ignore durability Speed: Likely Superhuman running speed, Subsonic+ combat/reaction speed (She can dodge arrows shot from right in front of her by jumping a few meters aside), up to Supersonic with some talismans and weapons (which increase her combat speed by x2 and x3), Faster casting speed/attack speed Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Can casually lift Shuuchi) Striking Strength: At least Town Class, Higher with weapons and some offensive talismans. Some weapons and talismans ignore durability Durability: At least Town level, Higher with weapons and defensive talismans (Took hits from Abyss) Stamina: Vastly Superhuman (She can keep fighting even after getting severely beat up or having her stamina drained. She was still standing after going through a 40-floor dungeon and fighting Takushiki in a row.) Range: Extended Human Melee range with swords, claws and boots; Tens of meters with ranged weapons and energy manipulation; Hundreds of meters with some talismans Standard Equipment: Talismans, several weapons (swords, claws, armguards, boots, shuriken, kunai, caltrops, bombs), staves, healing items and pills Intelligence: Average and sometimes air-headed out of combat, but very capable, observant and adaptable when in action. She's easily capable of fooling enemies as smart as her, and has even caught experienced fighters and gods off guard, thanks to her unpredictability and the impression of foolishness and powerlessness she unconsciously gives off. She also has good charisma despite her personality. Weaknesses: She can be hot-heated at times, though mostly out of combat. Talismans cost Spirit Points to use (SP) that Izuna has a limit of. Everytime she gets hit, she loses 1 SP. The lower her SP gauge is, the weaker her attacks will be (Those aspects are likely exaggerated for gameplay balance purposes). Feats: She defeated all six Gods of Kamiari Village on 1-vs-1 fights in the first game. She defeated the seven foreign Gods of the West in the second game. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Base | With weapons | With talismans | With Orbs & Pills Note: It is possible for a single weapon to have every talisman and weapon ability in the game through repeated use of the Tsukumo talisman. Others Notable Victories: Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) Sasuke's profile (Both 7-C versions were used and speed was equalized.) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Izuna: Legend of the Unemployed Ninja Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Claw Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Trap Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Energy Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Sleep Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Probability Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Fire Users Category:Wind Users Category:Flight Users Category:Healers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:BFR Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Poison Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Humans Category:Ninjas Category:Teenagers Category:Brawlers Category:Tier 7